Camila Vargas
Women in this business... we cannot afford to look weak. Biography She and her husband Epifaño were married for 25 years and they had a daughter named Isabela. She studied to be a dancer when she was Isabela's age3x03. She was the leader of the Vargas Cartel in Dallas. The Vargas Cartel engaged in sex trafficking and prostituting women as well as cocaine trafficking. After her husband's death, Camila became the Governor of Sinaloa. She is currently using her resources to hunt down and kill Teresa for what she did to Epifaño. Personality Camila's downfall is that she is full of pride. She doesn't like that other people see her as weak and she can barely tolerate sexist comments. She's vengeful and intense, and she trusts in her instincts, which she says are seldom wrong. Skills Camila is always playing mind games and she is very good at picking out her enemies' weaknesses. She is skilled in the art of manipulation. The only person who nearly always sees through this is her husband, who knows her very well due to their long marriage. Motivations Camila Vargas firmly believes that she built the Vargas cartel and that it would be nothing without her. She was very upset with her husband for trying to reduce her role in the cartel when it would never have gotten where it was without her. That being said, Camila is still a mother, and she would do anything for her daughter. She told Isabela that she went to Dallas to show her that women could be strong and build something of their own. She wants to be a good example to her daughter, but her daughter doesn't see it that way. Relationships James Valdez: Her second-in-command. James is very loyal to Camila and she knows that she can trust him. He wordlessly saved her life when there was a hit out on her and she has trusted him ever since. After James rescues Isabela from her kidnappers, they part ways, with James taking several million dollars from Camila as payment. Teresa Mendoza: Teresa works for Camila and though she is hesitant to trust Teresa, she respects her, though she does say that she only considers Teresa to be leverage in Billete de Magia. She is grooming Teresa so that she can reach her full potential. Camila makes sure to tell Teresa that she did well after every job. After becoming upset with James for defying her, Camila has Teresa help her set up distribution for the El Santo product2x07. Isabela Vargas: Camila's daughter. Their relationship is rocky given that Isabella thinks that Camila chose the cartel over her and that her father is getting out of the cartel after becoming governor. Isabela hates that her mother left her for a year and has become a daddy's girl during that time. Epifaño Vargas: While she and her husband have had a rocky relationship due to cartel issues, they both still love each other. She is aware that her husband takes mistresses. Eric Watson: Camila resents the Birdman because he's infringing on her business and preventing her from taking over all of Texas. This animosity grows when Eric sells her clients cocaine when she cannot provide the product. She sends John's brother after him, telling him that Eric is responsible for the death of John. The brother fails in killing him. Camila orders James to kill Eric despite not having permission to do so. Batman: Cesar serves as Epifaño's right hand. She has him brought to her after the police officers in her pocket rescue Teresa from his kidnap attempt and offers Batman a chance to join her, but he tells Epifaño all that he learned about Camila when he was in Dallas. Quotes # Since you're so good at being a girlfriend, I'm going to make you a girlfriend to a lot of people. -Camila to Teresa, telling her that she's going to be forced into sex trafficking # You know this Mendoza girl? Keep an eye on her. I think she might be more useful than I thought. I want you to talk to her. You need to get her to trust you. Tell her, if she's thinking of running away, she shouldn't. If she's thinking of going to the police, they will send her to the ICE, and they'll ship her right back to Mexico, and sooner, rather than later, my husband will find her. Tell her, if she wants to die, she should run. If she wants to live, she should stay with me. -Camila to James, telling him to convince Teresa to stay with her # Everything my husband has, I helped him build. So if you're afraid of him, you have to be afraid of me too. ''-Camila to Teo # ''When life gave you a choice about what to do with the man that stole from us, you chose mercy. That was the wrong choice. Women in this business, we cannot afford to look weak. Don't ever make that mistake again. ''-Camila to Teresa # ''Women are vengeful by nature. ''-Camila to Batman, in Spanish # ''I just want you to understand that a woman can be strong and successful and independent. You know, these things you're gonna learn to appreciate as time goes by. ''-Camila to Isabela # ''I'm going to find my way back to you. It's not because I don't love you, okay? In this world, Isabela, you have to be strong. I'm strong. And I want you to be strong. I love you. I love you, bonita. ''-Camila to Isabela # ''You see, Jaime, all my life, men have underestimated me. I've grown used to it. See, most men are very basic creatures. They can't seem to see beyond my legs. So sometimes I use that to my advantage and others, I just depend upon it. -Camila to Jaime Quotes about Camila # Epifaño says that Camila was always very good at making people uncertain of where they stand. '' # ''You are a sensational woman... and a mother. -Epifaño to Camila # Camila Vargas is a cold-blooded criminal who uses loyalty as her currency. Only way out is with a bullet. It won't even be her that pulls the trigger. -Agent Finnerman Notes * "She goes for what she believes in. She fights, she's a fighter, she's a warrior, those are interesting qualities. She's hardworking, she's loyal, and those are good qualities even though the character is a villain." -Verónica Falcón * She has a goddaughter names Anita1x02. * She has DEA agents in her pocket. She uses DEA agents to stage a kidnapping of Teresa so that she can test Teresa's loyalty to her1x03. * Camila purchases four luxury vehicles1x04 to send to men on Epifaño's side of the cartel, putting suitcases full of cash in the trunk by way of bribery. * Camila and Epifaño keep the same photo of a young Isabela on their desks. * Her husband says that her biggest flaw is that she can't let shit go1x06. * She tells Batman that going back to Mexico and back to her husband would be 'death' to her1x08. Gallery Camila and james. dios y el abogado. stills.jpg Isabela and camila. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif Camila and james. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Camila + sunglasses. deficiencyincourtship.gif James and camila. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif Camila. el beso de judas. talesofthenorth.gif La ultima hora. camila and james. qotsgifs.gif Epifano and camila. sacar con sifron el mar. qotsgifs.gif Camila. welcome to america. piloto. credit to qotsgifs.gif Camila in piloto. credit to qotsgifs.gif Camilavargas.jpg Camila vargas quote.png Camila cicatriz stills.png Camila vargas profile.png Camila quinientos mil stills.png Camila and james lirio de los valles stills.jpg Camila + phone lirio de los valles stills.jpg Camila talking to travis el hombre pajaro stills.jpg Camila in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg Camila James Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila Vargas La Fuerza stills.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Camila smoking weed la fuerza.jpg Camila la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila la ermitana.jpg Camila james teresa el precio de la fe.jpg Camila and jaime coge todo lo que puede llevar.jpg Camila's safehouse.jpg Camila's club.jpg Camila's club interior.jpg Camila on teresa. gargoyles42.gif Camila meeting w Epifanio el camino de muerte.jpg Camila giving teresa her car. talesofnorth.gif Camila + veil la ultima hora stills.jpg Camila + club.jpg Camila Vargas El Beso De Judas stills.jpg Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila Vargas La Fuerza stills.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Camila la fuerza.jpg Camila smoking weed la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Camila sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Teresa and Camila el precio de la fe.jpg Cortez and Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Juicio stills.jpg Camila Vargas EL Juicio stills.jpg Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Camila in prison La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Cortez Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila + looking at Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila + kitchen Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Vargas in Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila on the stairs Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Reina de Espadas stills..jpg Camila El Carro stills.jpg Camila Vargas El Carro stills.jpg Isabela crying to Camila El Carro stills.jpg Isabela and Camila hug El Carro stills.jpg King George and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila and King George El Diablo stills.jpg Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Vargas family Category:Characters Category:Texas cartel Category:Camila Vargas Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Politicians Category:Politician Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heads of Cartels